


Danganreboot: Murder Mayhem

by hoshihoshidesu



Series: Danganreboot [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Affluent Progeny Kazuichi, Baseball Player Mukuro, Blacksmith Nagito, Clairvoyant Kyosuke, Confectioner Chihiro, Cook Fuyuhiko, Farmer Aoi, Fluff and Angst, Gambler Leon, Hall Monitor Peko, Lucky Student Teruteru, Martial Artist Sayaka, Multi, Musician Ruruka, One big fucking scramble AU, Programmer Seiko, Swimmer Hiyoko, Swordswoman Junko, Talentswap, Wrestler Koichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshihoshidesu/pseuds/hoshihoshidesu
Summary: Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Lucky Student, was selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy as a member of Class 78. But when a sadistic monochromatic rabbit tells him and his classmates they have to kill each other, his entire world turns upside down. Now it's up to him, a blonde cook with a short temper, and a stoic silver haired hall monitor to find out who's behind this disaster---This is one huge, elaborate AU. Not only have everyone's talents been swapped, but their roles too. Everyone's talents and classes have been chosen at random. A new mastermind, slightly altered personalities, and new victims and executions. Welcome to one big clusterfuck of emotions, crack ships, and death.





	1. Game Start

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see, this is one big scramble AU. Everyone's talents, roles, and classes have been randomly generated. Teruteru is the protag cause I...I love Teru. Enjoy.

The lights flicker on, and the young man squirms and struggles to break free from the chair he’s tied to. In front of him sits a black and white rabbit in front of a red button. She hits the button, and the man is pulled backwards into some kind of vehicle. It looks to be a drill.

UNDERGROUND JOURNEY! (Hope’s Peak Headmaster’s Punishment!)

The drill begins to spin as the vehicle starts to plow its way underground. The man struggles more against his binds, sweating profusely as the temperature begins to rise. His breath comes out in pants, and he grows weaker and weaker as he delves further underground. Finally shaking off his blindfold, his eyes widen seeing where he is.

Above the ground, in the classroom, the rabbit waits. And waits. And waits. After a few minutes, the drill shoots back up to the surface, landing on its side. The door opens...and all that’s left are human bones. The rabbit begins to laugh wickedly.

Kazuo Tengan is dead.

MURDER MAYHEM: START!


	2. Prologue - Highschool of Hope [Part 1]

The massive highschool towers over every other building in this bustling urban area. It’s almost as if this school stands over the center of the world. Hope’s Peak Academy...it brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government funded school for only the elite. They say that if you graduate from here, you’re pretty much set for life. It was build to raise hope in the nation’s future, making Hope’s Peak the perfect name for such a place. There are two requirements for attending this school. You must be a highschool student, and you must be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll. The only way in is if you’re scouted by the school itself.

And standing at the gate of the school for the elite...was me.

Before we should go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Teruteru Hanamura. I wouldn’t say I’m average when it comes to appearance- my bowl haircut, brown sweater, and jeans, along with my old brown shoes and scarf my mother gave me, would probably make me out to be pretty plain. Then there’s my height...4’3” at sixteen years old. I look like a child. I don’t have much for me when it comes to abilities, and my personality tended to drive people away. I was a bit of a pervert- okay, yeah, I still am. But not as much! Mama taught me to respect others, y’know? I’m a decent cook, and I’m pretty good with kids from caring for my own siblings all the time. I tend to be a bit of a crybaby or short tempered, and I have a bad habit of denying bad situations...but I couldn’t let that happen this time around, otherwise I probably wouldn’t be here to tell this tale.

To tell you the truth...as cool and collected as I would have liked to come off as, I was pretty anxious. As preparation, I decided to check some threads online. Everybody was talking about the ultimate students. One girl, I hear, is the Ultimate Swimmer. Despite her young appearance, she’s an incredibly athletic highschool girl who’s won several competitions and contests. There’s also the Ultimate Martial Artist. Despite her fragile, doll-like appearance, she’s incredibly strong. Producers for action movies as well as martial arts schools all over the world have their eyes on her. Then there’s the Ultimate Confectioner. Because of his cutesy appearance and occupation, he’s got tons of adoring fans. Mostly preteen girls and boys who go nuts over cute things. Oh, and they mentioned an Ultimate Gambler too. The odd thing is, they say he’s a pretty obnoxious guy for someone who’s got so much money. They also say he’s never lost a bet. On top of that there’s the Ultimate Cook, the Ultimate Blacksmith, the Ultimate Wrestler, and then some…

It...sort of makes me feel powerless. These were the country’s finest students, and I was just some country boy who probably couldn’t compete with them. How did somebody as average as me even...no, no, there’s a reason for that. All you have to do is take a look at my acceptance letter.

“Mr Teruteru Hanamura  
We recently held a lottery to accept one ordinary student into our school. As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

They spelled it out plain as day- I’m here because of luck. I would have been much better off denying their invitation, but...the school does set you up for life. And we could really use the money...so I wound up here. Now that I was standing in front of the school, I honestly felt so lost, like I didn’t belong there. I could feel my confidence sinking. I couldn’t stand there forever...I looked down at the letter in my hand to see what was written. There was going to be a meeting for all incoming students at eight o’clock. The meeting wasn’t for a little while, but...I had to head inside. So I did. Gathering all my confidence, I slowly walked into the giant building.

The main hall was empty...I was the first one there. There was a very elegant looking clock in the corner. It read 7:10. The meeting wasn’t until eight, so I had a full fifty minutes to kill. Guess I was so excited, I got there too early. I was going to kill some time by taking a look around the school, but…

“What...the hell…?”

As soon as I stepped inside, my vision became warped, twisted. As if everything was spinning, twisting, melting away. And in the next instant...everything went black. That was how it began. How my life as I knew it came to an end. I should have realized...it wasn’t ultimate good luck that brought me to Hope’s Peak.

What brought me here was ultimate bad luck.

…

…

“...Wh...What…?”

My eyes slowly drifted open, and I lifted my head up. I woke up with my head resting on top of a hard desk. My body felt heavy. I don’t normally fall asleep in class...what was I doing asleep here just now? This classroom didn’t seem very familiar…

“What’s going on?” I mumbled to myself. “Where am I?”

I stood up, looking down at the desk. Eugh, I drooled on it. But...something else was there. Some kind of pamphlet. I picked it up and examined it. It was written in crayon, and it was scrawled out like something my little sister would have written. I began to read.

“The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.”

Was this some kind of a joke? I shook my head and looked at the clock. It was already eight o’clock...was I really asleep for almost an hour? My eyes then went to a surveillance camera. I didn’t think much of it- maybe those were necessary. What really caught my eye was the windows- er, the spot where the windows should have been. In any normal classroom, there would be windows. In here, they were covered by what seemed to be metal plates. I knocked on it...definitely metal. Thick, too. Why were these here…? I realized I didn’t have time for this- I needed to go to the main hall. Shrugging off the oddly suspicious classroom, I quickly exited and headed for the main hall.

The walk to the main hall wasn’t too tedious- I was a bit frustrated, though, because I was still a bit drowsy. As I stepped inside…

“Whoa, hey!” A redheaded boy in a white suit called out. “Another new kid?”

“Huh?” I asked, looking at the students. “Then you guys are all…?”

“Yeah...we’re all new here.” A feminine looking boy in a pink apron said. “Today’s supposed to be our first day of class.”

“So, counting him...that makes sixteen.” Says a dark haired girl in a baseball uniform. “Is that everyone…?”

Standing before me were the Ultimates of Hope’s Peak Academy. I looked at everyone, examining their faces one at a time. Maybe I was just imagining it, but everybody seemed to have this superior aura coming from them. “Uhm...how’s it going?” I spoke. “My name’s Teruteru Hanamura. Sorry about the lateness- I wish I could say I was fashionably late, but I was just...asleep…”

“You too?” Asked a white haired boy in a dirty blacksmith’s uniform. “This is getting weirder and weirder…” A pink haired girl with neon pink headphones muttered. A boy with neat, pink hair and a yellow suit nodded in agreement. “This is really freaky…”

“Um...what are you talking about?” I asked. “I honestly have no clue what’s going on right now…”

“Just a moment. There’s something we must address.” A girl with straight, silver hair and a white school uniform said. “Teruteru, your tardiness is inexcusable. Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at eight o’clock sharp. Being late on the first day is unacceptable- I will have to report you when given the chance.”

 

“What’s your problem? It’s not like he wanted to be late.” A strawberry blonde girl with a sword strapped to her back defended. “He didn’t have any control over it.”

A tan girl in overalls and a red shirt grinned. “Everyone, c’mon! How about we all go around and introduce ourselves?”

“The hell? Now’s no time for a fuckin’ introduction!” A blonde boy in a chef’s uniform snapped.

“Yeah, but maybe it’ll be better to know who the hell we’re dealing with before diving into bigger problems. How are we gonna talk to each other if we don’t know each other’s names?” The headphone girl responded.

“That’s a good point…” The feminine boy said. A blue haired girl in a tank top and a pink skirt smiled. “Okay. Let’s get introductions out of the way, and then we can move on. Sound good?”

Everybody nodded in agreement. As everyone turned to introduce themselves to each other, I decided to start with the silver haired girl. Her face remained stoic. “My name is Peko Pekoyama, and I am the Ultimate Hall Monitor. While I do hope we can get along, I will not hesitate to punish you if necessary.”

She looked me up and down, examining me. Being so closely examined by a cute girl…

“Hanamura, hm? You don’t look very promising.”

And all my dreams were crushed in that instant. Not literally, but...ouch.

“Anyways...I do hope you’ll be the very best you can be. Because rulebreakers, as well as those who don’t try…”

Her expression turns dark.

“They deserve punishment.”

Jesus Christ, I wasn’t sure if I was scared or excited. Probably both. Definitely both. I simply gave a smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, Peko.” I said. “I’ll be sure to do my best while I’m here.”

I walked away from the stoic girl, frowning deeply.

The next person I talked to was the white haired boy, the one in the blacksmith’s uniform. He gave me a friendly smile. “Ah, hello.” He greeted. “My name is Nagito Komaeda, and I’m the Ultimate Blacksmith. I’m not very useful when it comes to other stuff...but please, feel free to come to me for help at any time.”

“A blacksmith?” I asked. “What do you do exactly?”

“The same thing as any other blacksmith. I make and repair things...mostly weaponry and tools.”

“Ah...interesting.” I say. Nagito nods. “So...what exactly is your talent?” He asks, tilting his head in curiosity. I frowned. “Oh, nothing special. Just luck.”

“I see…” He says before grinning. “For Hope’s Peak to be able to research something as vague as luck...that’s just amazing…”

This kid was a bit creepy, but he was still nice. After talking for a bit, I moved on to the next person. The blue haired girl in flashy clothing. She gave me a kind smile. “Hi, I’m Sayaka Maizono!” She greeted. “I look forward to getting to know you!”

The cute, fragile looking Sayaka Maizono...I had heard of this one. She was the Ultimate Martial Artist. I would have tried to make an advance on her, but I knew I would probably get kicked into next week. Her strength was surprising, though, considering the fact that she looked like a doll.

“I’m not a doll, you know. I’m alive!” She exclaimed.

I squeaked. “Y-You heard that?”

Her expression turned serious. “I’m psychic.”

Silence passed between us for a few seconds before she went back to her usual giggly self. “Hehe...just kidding. I have very good intuition.”

“You two. Now is not the time for jokes and ridiculous conversation.” Peko scolded. “Self introductions are not for useless chit-chat.

“Y-You’re right…” Sayaka said, pouting. For someone who could probably kill the hall monitor with a simple punch, she looked a lot like a hurt puppy. We waved each other off and I headed to talk to somebody else. The redhead in the white suit.

“Yo! The name’s Leon Kuwata. What’s up?” He greeted. Leon Kuwata...he was the Ultimate Gambler. The boy who’s one several underground gambling tournaments. That boy was…

“You? Seriously?!”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Leon asked. “N-Nothing, I’m just...surprised.” I replied. “I figured with a talent like yours…”

“What, were you expecting some fancy and formal kid?”

Kind of...I heard he could be obnoxious, but I wasn’t expecting this. Long hair and a lip piercing…I was expecting somebody a bit more professional.

“Well, to be honest...gambling isn’t exactly my thing.” Leon admitted. “I’m good, but it just isn’t very fun. As soon as I got accepted here, I gave up on that to prepare for my dream for the future!”

“Dream for the future…?” I echoed, raising an eyebrow. Leon nodded, grinning. “I’m gonna become a musician! You can feel my star quality aura, right?”

I never thought I’d hear that from a gambler. After closing our conversation, I moved to the next kid. The girl in the baseball uniform.

“My name is...Mukuro Ikusaba. I’m the Ultimate Baseball Player. There...isn’t much to say about me.” She said. The girl next to her, the one with the sword, glanced at us. “Oooh, Mukuro, you made a friend!” She cheered, smiling brightly. “Hi, hi! I’m Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Swordswoman! You seem, like, really cool, but if you hurt my sister, I’ll have to cut you.”

Ah...so they were sisters. For a swordswoman, Junko seemed a bit preppy, and for a baseball player, Mukuro didn’t seem very confident.

“Teruteru Hanamura, Ultimate Lucky student.” I greeted. “Sisters, eh? Betcha that’s a real fun time…”

I can’t always keep the pervert thing under control. Junko’s expression darkened. “I hope you aren’t serious, shortstack.” She said. Mukuro frowned. “He’s probably just joking…” She said.

I sort of remembered Junko had a sword with her and chuckled nervously. Ehehehe...yeah!” I said quickly. “Just a joke!”

“Good!” Junko said, smiling cheerfully yet again. Mukuro shook her head. “Sorry about her…”

Geez...Junko was scary. At least Mukuro was nice.

Next up was the overall girl. She gave a big cheery grin. “Heya! I’m Aoi Asahina. I’m the Ultimate Farmer. Sup?”

I smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you, Aoi.” I said. She nods. “It’s nice to meet you too...ehh...what was your name again?

I raised an eyebrow. Had she already forgotten? “Teruteru Hanamura…” I replied, and she giggled. “Right, I knew it was something like that. Here, I’ll hammer it into my brain right now! Teruteru...Hanamura...Teruteru...Hanamura…”

She kept repeating my name, moving her finger across her palm like she was writing something.

“What are you doing?” I asked. Aoi down at me. “Don’t you know? If you wanna remember someone’s name, you gotta write it on your hand three times! By the way...how do you spell your last name?”

“Exactly how it sounds.”

 

Aoi was silent for a few seconds before giggling yet again. “I have no idea, so I’ll figure it out later. Nice to meet you, Teruteru!”

She turned to talk to someone else. One thing was for sure- she sure was easygoing and bursting with energy.

Next up was the cute boy in the apron. “Hello, nice to meet you.” He said, looking down at the ground. “I’m Chihiro Fujisaki. Sorry, I always get embarrassed when introducing myself...I hope we can get along.”

“Same here.” I said, smiling gently at him.

His eyes widen. “H-Hey...have we met before?” He asks. I shook my head. “No, this is our first time…”

 

“Ah...s-sorry…” He mumbled. I frowned. “You don’t need to apologize for that…”

Chihiro Fujisaki was the Ultimate Confectioner- he had a cute cooking show my mother loved to watch. He was all about pastel colors, sweets, and cute things. That, combined with his timid personality, gave him tons of fans.

“H-Hey...I’m really sorry…” He stammered.

“Huh? For what?”

“Well, just cause...you seem upset. You must be mad at me, right?”

“No, not at all!” I exclaimed. I was just lost in thought about something. It isn’t your fault.”

He broke into a cute smile, his cheeks tinted red. “Thank goodness...I was afraid you didn’t like me. Hehe...I’m glad!”

I’m...starting to understand why his fans are so into him.

The next person I talked to was a short girl with blonde hair put into pigtails. She smiled cheerfully at me. “I’m Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Swimmer!” She greeted, eyes sparkling. I couldn’t help but smile- this one was real cute. She looked just like a little elementary schooler.

“Soooo...what’s your talent?” She asked, tilting her head. I chuckled. “I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.” I replied. Her sweet smile turned into a dark smirk. “Heeeh? That’s not even a real talent. You’re practically worthless here.”

My smile faded- I wasn’t quite expecting that. Hiyoko snickered. “Pff...then again, a tub of lard like you couldn’t possibly have a real talent in the first place.”

I scowled. Where were this young lady’s manners?! Huffing, I turned in the other direction and began to walk away, bumping right into someone.

“Watch where you’re fucking going!”

I looked up to see an angry looking blonde in a chef’s outfit. He dusted off his golden apron and glared down at me. I smiled nervously. “Ah...sorry.” I said. “Guess you could say I’m...falling for you~.”

He scoffed. “Cut the shit. Just let me introduce myself so I never have to speak to you again.”

I nodded, and he kept speaking. “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Cook. Just so we’re clear, I don’t plan on being all friendly and shit with you.”

This guy seemed easy to irritate. Probably best if I didn’t bother him too much, lest I wanted to end up in his next dish. Before I could speak, he shoved me aside and walked off. “That’s all. Leave me be, jackass.”

I huffed. I would definitely be avoiding him. The next person I talked to was another white haired boy, a rather tall one with a gray jacket. He raised an eyebrow, looking down at me. “What do you want?” He asked. “Just an introduction.” I replied. “No need to be rude.”

“Right, right. Kyosuke Munakata, the Ultimate Clairvoyant.” He said simply.

Kyosuke Munakata was known for not only being able to make predictions, but also communicate with the dead. I never really understood all of that fortune-telling stuff. Still...I can’t help but wonder if there’s even any truth to it.

“So...what’s that like?” I asked, curious. Kyosuke shook his head. “Not very interesting. To tell you the truth, I’ve only got a thirty percent success rate...I don’t understand why I was chosen for this.”

Only thirty? Yikes, if he’s the best of the best, then I’d hate to see how others do. After a bit of light conversation, I turned to speak to somebody else. The pink haired boy in the yellow suit. He gave a grin- Jesus, his teeth were sharp! I’d make a joke, but being bitten by those would probably actually kill me.

“The name’s Kazuichi Souda. Sup?” He said, grinning. “Oh, hi. Nice to meet you.” I said.

He seemed pretty laid back...it’s weird, considering even among Ultimates, he’s pretty special. Kazuichi Souda...he’s the heir apparent of his family’s massive conglomerate. He’s already started managing business operations, and his own personal assets are, well, vast. His title of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny is completely accurate. He’s the definition of “exceptional”. And this progeny...was in sickeningly bright neon clothing.

“You’re staring.” Kazuichi said, frowning. “Were you expecting something more...I dunno, fancy?”

“Little bit…” I replied. “Oh, well. You’re still pretty impressive, bright colors or not.”

He grinned. “Thanks, man. Now if you’ll excuse me...I’ve got others to introduce myself to. We waved at each other, and I went on to the next student. A boy with blonde hair and...a fedora? He gave me a sly smile. “Koichi Kizakura, Ultimate Wrestler. Pleasure to meet you, short stuff.” He said.

A pink haired girl standing next to him glared in our direction. “Oh, please.” She snarled. “It’s no pleasure talking to a drunkard like him. I’d keep away, his breath reeks of alcohol. Oh, and while we’re here...Ruruka Ando, the Ultimate Musician.”

“Nice to meet both of you…” I said, frowning. “Has he been drinking? We’re...we’re underage.”

“I know, I know.” Koichi said, rolling his eyes. “I just had a couple of drinks.”

“A couple is bad!” Ruruka scolds. “Disgusting, a drunken man like you has no place up here with the elites!”

As the two bickered, I opened my mouth to speak, but somebody placed a hand on my shoulder. A pale girl with freckles and braces shook her head. “Just leave them be…” She said. “It’s been like this since we woke up.”

“Ohh...like a lover’s quarrel.” I joked. The girl giggled softly. Eheh, yeah...but, you know, without the love. Oh, uhm...I’m Seiko Kimura. The Ultimate Programmer.”

I grinned. “Lovely to meet you, Seiko.”

Before we could continue our conversation, Peko spoke. “Has everybody been introduced?” She asked. Before we could answer, she spoke. “Let’s get down to business. Now isn’t the time to stand around making friends.”

“That’s true...I think somebody mentioned something about bigger problems.” I said. Sayaka nodded. “You see...you aren’t the only one who just randomly passed out.” She said to me. “The same happened to all of us.”

“Yeah.” Leon added. “As soon as we entered the main hall, we blacked out. When we came to, we were all in different parts of the school.”

“B-But that’s weird...for everyone to just get knocked out like that…”

“Exactly!” Fuyuhiko practically screamed. “That’s why we’re all freaking out!”

“And that’s not all.” Peko said. “Did you happen to catch the windows? They were all blocked by metal plates.”

“Plus, my stuff’s missing.” Junko said. “My cellphone is gone, and my sword was replaced with a bamboo one…”

“Yeah...mine is gone too…” Chihiro said.

“And then there’s the door here.” Peko continued. “It’s completely blocked by some sort of metal hatch, but there wasn’t one here when I got here.”

“Maybe we got caught up in, like, some kinda crime?” Junko suggested.

“What, you mean like a kidnapping?!” Souda exclaimed. “Th-There’s no way that could happen to me!”

“Come on, don’t think like that.” Koichi said. “I bet this is all just part of the school’s orientation process.”

Chihiro smiled, relieved. “Oh...so they wanted to surprise us?”

“Huh. If that’s all that is, I’m taking a nap.” Leon said. “I was up waaaaay too late last night.”

I could feel everyone’s tension evaporating. But then...it began.

Ding dong, bing bong!

The bell went off, and the monitors in the school came on. Some sort of strange silhouette was on the staticky screen.

“Ahem, ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school’s broadcast system!” A voice called. “Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then…!”

The voice was so out of place. So playful, unconcerned. I couldn’t help but feel a deep, unnerving dread at the sound of it. It was like hearing someone laugh at the scene of an accident.

“Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience! That’s all. I’ll be waiting!”

Silence spread throughout the classroom. Junko was the one to break the uneasy quietness of the room. “What the hell was that just now?” She asked, scowling.

“Well, then.” Kyosuke said. “If you’ll excuse me…”

Without another word, he began to head to the gym.

“Hey, you can’t just take off like that!” Junko exclaimed, chasing after him. Mukuro followed. “W-Wait, Junko!” She cried.

One by one, the students began to leave the main hall and head for the gym. Soon it was only me, Fuyuhiko, and Chihiro. Chihiro looked at the two of us, a scared look on his face, before speaking. “W-We...should get going…” He said before walking off. Fuyuhiko glared at me. “Well, are you coming? We can’t fucking stay here forever.”

He left, and it was just me now. I looked down at the floor, one hand gripping my red scarf. Yeah...it was probably a good idea to go with them. Taking in a deep breath and pushing away my anxiety, I began my walk to the gym.


End file.
